Fan Theories
Who Is JJ Oliver's Mother? It is revealed in the 25th Anniversary Episode that Tommy has a son called JJ. The question became who is JJ’s Mother? Well, it was answered in the final scene. Tommy and Kat are holding hands. The other only other people holding hands is Haley and Calvin, two Ranger couples. This brings full circle the Christmas Episode from Zeo’s fortune telling that Tommy and Kat ended up getting married and starting a family. UPDATE: This was confirmed in the Power Rangers Graphic novel, Soul of the Dragon. Kat's Turbo Powers At the end of Power Rangers Samurai, we see that the Red Ranger powers can be accessed by both Jayden and Lauren. With the invention of the Master Morpher (theory on its orgin coming soon) the Ranger Powers can now be accessed by multiple persons, mainly Katherine and Cassie is needed, especially if the Master Morpher becomes standard issue for former Rangers, or future rangers in general. For the legendary battle they needed ALL the rangers so they all got they all got to use a single power where needed. Master Morpher Origin In Megaforce we are introduced to Gosai who is the “apprentice” of Zordon and as seen with access to all the ranger powers. As Zordon’s apprentice Gosai has acess to all of Zordon’s memory files regarding Ranger creation and the Morphing Grid. It’s not unbelievable that Gosai along with other Morphing Grid Masters like Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Ninjor, Solarus Knight, Billy and Tommy, came together not nly to restore all the basic Ranger Powers in time for the Legendary Battle, but also create new Morphers such as The Master Morpher for all Rangers to access al their previous powers, depending on what is needed at the time Red Zeo Power Coin How did Tommy access the Red Zeo Powers without the Zeonizer?? This theory suggests that along with the invention of the Master Morpher, Ninjor helped create new power coins to access past ranger powers�It is accepted fanion that the reason the Turbo powers were created is that the Zeo Crystal was unstable / damaged, so the Zeonizer Crystal used to channel the Zeo Energy into the Zeo Zords, was substituted and placed into the new power coin to filter the Zeo Energy to alow the Zeo Rangers to fight another day. Falcon Zord in Ninja Steel How did Tommy access the Falcon Zord in Ninja Steel?? If the Fan Theory previously mentioned is true and Ninjor assisted in the creation of the new Master Morpher, then there is nothing to say that he couldnt have re-attached control of the Falcon Zord to Tommy’s Powers. The Zords are not made from the Morphing Grid, but they are powered by it. The Ninjor Zords were never destroyed so its quite possible that Tommy has full control over Dragonzord and the White Shogan Zord as well as the Zeo Zords. The Zeo Phoenix Zord wasn’t suitable for catching the Arrow Phantom History The Phantom Squad was an elite Ranger Squad created to infiltrate Darkspector's army and gather intelligence and sabotage. They were created by the Eltarian Council in an attempt to halt Darkspector's military buildup and imminent invasion especially during the massive rebuild of the Machine Empire Fleet. However the squad was captured by Darkspector and destroyed as a message to Eltar. All except the Black Ranger who returned home. Upon returning to Eltar, Zordon sends him to Earth to prepare the Earth Rangers for Darkspector's arrival and ends up being the leader of the Eltarian resistance in Zordon's name. WHAT IF: What if Tommy never lost his Green Ranger powers? * Emilio Cruz - I believe in time Lord Zedd would be able to regain control of Tommy's psyche and create one of the most powerful villains the Ranger universe would ever know. * Jonathan Hoel - Maybe the DragonZord would get a thunder form like the others. And the White Ranger story line would play out very differently * Alexander Sotiriou - If the green ranger never loses his powers, he wouldn't need to transfer his powers to Jason, sure the power transfer could still happen, but that depends on the direction. Also his powers would easily Transend to the white ranger powers, with out the mystery of who it is. Cam and Mia Related?? Are Cam Watanabe from Ninja Storm and Mia Watanabe from Samurai related? Other then having the same last name, both were brought up under the teachings of the Samurai. Whilst Mia's lineage was not revealed it is possible they could be cousins with their parents all being related and Mia's parent choosing to separate from the Wind Ninja Academy when her lineage was selected to inherit the Pink Samurai Ranger Powers.